Beginning of the End
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: A snippet when MakubeX gets kidnapped by Masaki. MakubeX is confused as why as one of the former Four Kings would go so far against his own. oneshot.


Here's my first Get Backers fanfic! I love all the characters in the series, which is awesome!

This takes place at MakubeX's kidnapping. In the anime they didn't show exactly WHAT happened. Just a little itty bit. I was bored…I like MakubeX…thus this fic.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie nada. No sueie.

9-28-5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B E G I N N I N G

O F

T H E

E N D

----

"There we go."

A pale finger hit the 'enter' key in a flair of finality. _The archetype of the NEO program is right on schedule. _The silver-haired boy stretched with a groan, the light from the monitors flickering over his young features. _Last time I work a straight twelve hours._ He smiled at the thought, knowing he was lying to himself. _Now, where did Sakura go? She said she had lunch ready._

MakubeX shifted and stretched his legs out in front, reaching for his toes. The maroon lengths of his head scarf fell over his shoulder and dangled. A sudden 'bleep' on the computer monitor caught the teenager's attention. _A hacking attempt into the Archive? But who would…? _Recrossing his legs, MakubeX's fingers flew over the keyboard, trying to discern the source of the hacking. Sapphire blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he reached for his goggles. _Whoever did this has skill. _The yellow lenses rested over his eyes as the young genius immersed himself in the visual feed.

Suddenly he straightened and cocked his head over his shoulder. "Sakura?" There was no reply. With a small shrug, the boy-king of Lowertown went back to the analysis. Footsteps echoed behind him again as he turned, leaving the reassuring plastic of the keyboard. "Juubei? Are you there?" Still no reply. Slightly unnerved, MakubeX turned all the way round. "Juubei?"

The steps lengthened as a figure stepped into the glow of the screens. Clear eyes widened behind the goggles. "It's you…" The green glow settled over the rugged features of the intruder.

"It's been a long time, kid. I'm glad to see your skills are as impressive as always."

"Masaki-san!" exclaimed the teenager in excitement. The blonde-haired man knelt next to the smiling boy and gently removed the goggles. "I knew you'd come back! Wait until I tell Ginji-san about this! I'll contact him right now!" MakubeX whirled around to the screen to set up the mail.

"You shouldn't do that," said Kurusu, deep voice tinted with remorse.

"He'll be so happy to see you. Kazuki and Shido, too!"

Weathered emerald eyes closed in regret. "Stop now, MakubeX."

"Wait! I'm almost--"

He let out a strangled yelp as an arm wrapped around his throat and a cloth covered his face. The silver-haired orphan struggled but to no avail. He was no match for the ragged man's iron grip and the toxic fumes of the Fortress' poisons. His eyes clouded and fluttered as the drug took affect and his struggles weakened. Desperately he tried to reach the hidden control for the intruder interception program but Kurusu wisely pulled him away from the keyboard.

"I'm sorry, kid," he whispered as the boy's weight became lax against him. "I didn't want to do this to you. You're just too damned smart for your own good." The pale hand fell to the cold ground as his eyes finally slid closed. Kurusu slowly pulled the cloth away, face a remorseful mask.

"…why…Masa…ki…?"

The teenager fell limply against the older man. "I'm sorry, MakubeX. This is the best I can do for you now." Shifting the unconscious boy to one arm, the Light Master shut down the computer. The monitors blinked out one by one as their patron's work of love disappeared into nothingness. Kurusu watched silently as the room fell into darkness. The final screen went out.

--------------------------

A groan escaped his lips. Sapphire orbs slowly opened. MakubeX's fragmented mind slowly came to as he fought the side effects of the drug. _Where am I?_ The silver-haired orphan tried to pull himself up but the poison kept him immobilized. With an ever analytical mind, MakubeX summed up his situation. _I have to still be in the Limitless Fortress. It still feels like Lowertown, as well. _Once again he tried to raise his upper body off the floor but to no effect. He sighed as his cheek rested against the cold concrete. _Masaki…why did you do this? _His hands clenched in anger. _Just when everything was returning to peace. _Seeming so far away, he heard a doorway open. Footsteps approached. MakubeX was helpless. He couldn't even reach the control on his wrist for the interception program.

"MakubeX."

The teen cringed as a large hand rested on his head. Kurusu pulled away from those silvery locks at the reaction. "I never wanted you to fear me like this. You used to be one of us, after all."

"No," he hissed, surprising the man. "I'm no traitor to VOLTS like you are." Silence reigned as the blonde remained motionless on the ground near the boy. "Why? Why did you do this? Lowertown was finally reaching a time of stability. We could even hold our own against the Middlefloors. We could eventually overrule the God of the Limitless Fortress and live happily!"

"Yes," Kurusu interjected. "You were certainly orchestrating something great. That's why Ginji chose you as one of the Four Kings."

"You were, too. Then you left us behind." Old scars festered as MakubeX's memories of loneliness returned. Being left alone in the Limitless Fortress…but gentle voices and reassuring smiles washed away that fear as he remembered how quickly he had been accepted back despite his initial hostility.

"I had to. What we're doing now is…"

Kurusu pulled back as the silver-haired boy suddenly rolled up and away, hand flying to his left wrist. Just as his finger hovered above the button, a blinding flash shook all of MakubeX's senses. His instinctive reaction was to raise his arms and cover his eyes. An iron grip nearly crushed the fragile bones of his wrist and he yelled out in pain and surprise.

"You're definitely worth of your title, MakubeX." The grip intensified and the controller gave in, falling to the floor as Kurusu's light faded. "You never know when to stop pushing farther and farther." Kurusu locked the boy's arms behind his back, the young genius not having a chance against the Light Master's submission.

"Masaki…" he hissed, eyes shut in pain.

"We'll have to keep you imprisoned, King of Lowertown. I'm sorry. However, you should find it interesting if you care to look up." He let MakubeX fall to the ground and the boy complied. His eyes widened in amazement.

"This is…the Archive. All the information of the Limitless Fortress." He looked back and forth. "I never got a chance to look at it all."

"A new era is at hand," stated Kurusu, interrupting the boy's gaping stare. He turned to leave.

"Wait! Masaki!"

MakubeX leapt to his feet to follow. There was a shock so cold it felt like it burned. It threw him to his knees. He shivered uncontrollably as the barrier's energy ran through his body. He buried his hands in his maroon shirt, feeling like his body had shut down. Suddenly a gently weight was draped over his shoulder. MakubeX was surprised to find Kurusu's battered trench coat around him. The owner was walking through the door. The orphan struggled to his feet again, holding the coat close around his still shivering body.

"Masaki!

He pounded on the barrier, which did not shock him as before. The blonde didn't turn. There was a new story unfolding in the Limitless Fortress and the young prodigy of the Four Kings couldn't do a thing but watch.

-----------

-end


End file.
